


not talking about it

by achilleees



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Barebacking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleees/pseuds/achilleees
Summary: Klaus snorted. “Have you ever taken it up the ass before? You really want this to be your first time?”“I’ve taken a lot of training injuries from Luther. I promise it’s not going to hurt more than the time he broke both bones in my arm,” Diego said. “Taking hits from Luther is what I do. If I’m taking this one from his dick, so be it.”





	not talking about it

**Author's Note:**

> someone else on FFA said, "I played around with sex pollen, with Luther getting hit and Diego taking one for the team and Luther's all animalistic and Diego's surprised by how into it he ends up being, which later leads him to topping Luther from the bottom whenever the mood hits. But ends up, I'm no good at writing sex pollen."
> 
> with their permission, i got inspired. although i don't know if i got QUITE animalistic enough, luther turned out to be unworkably tender even given the sex pollen, the boy is not cut out for rough sex. SAD.
> 
> mentions of luther/allison. set some undefined time before ben dies. the boys are 17, so if that's a dealbreaker...

It all began on ground level outside the unremarkable grey building that the creepy scientist guy had bolted to when they’d chased him out of the ambassador’s mansion on foot. Allison was standing on Luther’s shoulders trying to pick the window lock from the outside, but Diego knew Luther was about two seconds from losing patience and chucking a trash can through the glass.

Diego tested the edge of his knife against his uniform sleeve, pleased when it sliced through without much pressure.

“Man,” Klaus said, sitting on the ground with his back to the wall, head lolled back. “These uniforms get more sexually questionable with every passing year.”

Ben snorted.

“Shut up, Klaus,” Luther said. He was staring straight ahead with such intense focus Diego would have suspected he’d developed the secondary power of x-ray vision, if he hadn’t known Luther was just trying fiercely not to look up Allison’s skirt. Like they were kidding anyone.

“What point did it move from niche cute to weird fetish?” Klaus said. “I say puberty, but I’ll entertain discussion to the contrary.”

“I don’t think it counts as going through puberty if you still have the body of an 11-year-old,” Diego said, idly twirling a knife in his fingers.

Klaus wrinkled his nose at him.

“Like, what’s the inverse of muscles? Whatever it is, you have that,” Diego said.

“Aw, boo, I didn’t realize you were such a bear chaser,” Klaus said, making kissy lips at him. “You got a muscle worship thing? That explains all the gym time.”

Diego flicked the knife an inch to the side of Klaus’s head, and Klaus reacted a second late, the way he always did when he was really high. Diego frowned, and he and Ben exchanged a look. Ben nodded.

“You’re not coming in with us,” Diego said.

Luther turned to look at them. “What’s going on?”

“Klaus is baked, he’s gonna get his dumb ass killed if he goes in there,” Diego said. “He’s a liability.”

“God dammit, Klaus,” Luther said, disgusted. “Just stay out here and try not to get, like, kidnapped.”

“Ooh, am I excused?” Klaus said, hopping up. “Excellent, I got places to do, things to be.”

“You’re not going to score more drugs,” said Luther in that stern voice, as if it had ever worked on Klaus before.

“Of course not,” Klaus said, wide-eyed. “I’m going to get my dick sucked.”

Luther jerked so badly Allison nearly fell, barely catching herself on the side of the building. “Hey!”

“Sorry,” Luther said.

“God, are you really that much of a prude?” Klaus said, snickering. “The words _dick_ and _sucked_ together in a sentence, that’s all it takes?”

“Just wait until he actually experiences the real thing,” Diego said. “He’s going to insist on going to confession and saying all the Hail Marys, and we’re not even Catholic.”

“Oh, come on, of course he’s experienced the real thing, look at that gorgeous hunk of manflesh,” Klaus said, waving at him.

Luther’s face reached a whole new level of iron blankness. Allison, still messing with the lockpicks, had an unfamiliar brittle tension in the set of her spine.

“Oh my god,” Klaus mouthed at Diego and Ben.

“Klaus, just go,” Luther gritted out. “We’re perfectly fine without you here.”

“I’m going, I’m going!” Klaus said, blowing him a kiss and sauntering away. “Jeez, man, sorry – take it as a compliment!”

“Go!” Luther barked.

Just then, Allison got the window open, and she climbed inside. “Let’s go,” she said, unsmiling.

As they all climbed in, Diego glanced at Ben, who nodded. Whenever they split up, it was Ben and Diego, Luther and Allison, because no one deluded themselves into thinking Klaus was going to be useful even when he _was_ there, and sober.

“So we’ll –” Diego said.

“Allison, you and Ben sweep this floor,” Luther said, abruptly. “Diego and I will head upstairs.”

Allison walked out of the room without another word. Ben, after a second of surprised delay, hurried after.

“Uh,” Diego said.

“Come on,” Luther said, walking out.

 

“So,” Diego said, as they checked another empty room, sweeping their flashlights around. “You and Allison haven’t –”

“We’re not talking about this,” Luther ground out. He stalked out of that room also, long legs eating up the distance quickly.

“Hey, hey,” Diego said, giving chase after him. “I’m just wondering, man.”

“Yeah, sure, just wondering,” Luther said bitterly. “Because you’re not storing any of this away as something to throw back in my face later.”

Diego considered this. “Okay, granted,” he started.

“Just leave it,” Luther said. “If and when I want to talk to someone about my sex life, it’s not going to be you.”

“Who better?” Diego said, testing a door handle and finding it locked. He stepped back.

“Let me,” Luther said.

“I can do it,” Diego said, scowling at him.

Without hesitation, Luther punched through the door lock like it was nothing.

“Fucker,” Diego said, shoving past Luther to get inside first. “But seriously, who better? You wanna talk to Klaus?”

Luther made a horrified little choking noise.

“Ben? Vanya? _Allison_?” Diego said. “Face it, I’m the best option you got, virgin-boy.”

“How do you not see how little that makes me want to talk to you?” Luther said, exasperated. “And would you focus? We’re supposed to be looking –”

“Yeah, yeah,” Diego said, rolling his eyes and sweeping the beam of his flashlight around. “Dude, chill out, there’s nobody –”

In that moment, the beam caught on a still silhouette some ten feet away from them.

Diego took a moment to bemoan his timing.

“Shit!” he said, diving back and reaching for a knife.

Luther, being Luther, lunged straight _for_ the guy, and everything was a madcap scramble for ten tangled seconds, bodies twisted incomprehensibly in the dark, the sounds of a struggle across the room. Diego couldn’t get a clear shot to throw anything, and he started searching for a light switch along the wall, ears and eyes straining.

He found it, and hit the lights, just to realize the guy had somehow escaped Luther and was lunging straight for him instead.

“Diego!” Luther roared.

“Oh, fuck this,” Diego said, ramming a knife into the flesh of the dude’s shoulder. He went down, hard, groaning and curling into a ball.

Luther stepped over him and visibly checked Diego over for injury.

“Knives, Luther,” Diego said, waving one. “They come in handy.”

“You had light,” Luther grumbled. “I didn’t have light.”

Diego snickered. “Let’s zip-tie this guy and get the cops here, I’m ready to go get my dick sucked,” he said.

Delightfully, Luther twitched again.

“Hilarious,” Diego said, and he dug around in his pocket for a zip-tie, pulling it out and kneeling behind the guy.

It turned out that bleeding all over the floor from a knife in the shoulder was not enough encouragement for good behavior for some people, because the guy lurched around, grabbing for the lowest rack of a nearby metal shelf and heaving it, toppling the shelf and its contents over both of them.

 

Diego wasn’t really sure what happened until after the chaos settled, when he realized there was a warm, heavy body between him and the metal shelf, and that he’d been spared being soaked in the clear liquid from the vials on the shelf by that same body. Luther hadn’t gotten away so easily, reeking of ethanol.

“Jesus, Luther, it’s a shelf,” Diego said, squirming as the hilt of one of his knives jabbed him in the spine uncomfortably. “I think I could have handled it on my own.”

Luther gave a winded gasping sound.

“Are you hurt?” Diego said, concerned. “Get that fucking shelf off us so I can check you over.”

Luther shook his head.

“ _Luther_ ,” Diego said, trying to wriggle out. If he could get one of his legs free, he could get some leverage to escape.

Luther grabbed his arm. “Stop – moving,” he managed to say, though it seemed to take extreme effort.

Diego stilled, now genuinely worried. “Luther?” He started skimming his hands down Luther’s back, trying to feel if there was any warm blood mixing with the cool liquid.

When his fingers brushed bare skin where Luther’s jacket had torn through, Luther gave a gutted noise and bucked forward, slamming Diego’s whole body into the floor.

Diego suddenly became aware that his knife hilts weren’t the only things jabbing into him. “What the _fuck_.”

“I can’t – stop,” Luther panted out, and now that the floodgates were open he started grinding helplessly into Diego, the long hard line of his dick pressed unrelenting and _hot_ into his thigh. “Diego, I – I –” He took a wet, heaving breath.

Diego realized with _far_ more horror that Luther was crying. “Hey, hey, it’s okay,” he said, because what the fuck else was there to say? “It’s okay, Luther, shh, it’s okay.”

What had Mom said when Diego used to cry? Not helpful, he realized.

“Diego,” Luther said, again, and his motions grew _frantic_ , thrusting against Diego so hard his hip bones ached from the force and his head knocked back against the floor rhythmically. “The – K – in my pouch –”

Diego realized in a rush that both he and Luther carried ketamine in case Ben – in case they needed it – and he scrabbled for it, though the way his body jerked every time Luther fucked against him made it hard to unearth the hypodermic needle. He finally dug it out and snapped off the safety cap, plunging it into Luther’s arm and emptying the contents into his muscle.

It was calibrated for someone – lighter than Luther, though, and Luther just kept going, hard grinds against Diego as he panted into Diego’s neck, letting out breathless little hurt sounds, and Diego squeezed his eyes shut and tried to distance himself from the situation – trying not to get hard himself, and failing completely.

God, Luther was strong.

Finally, Luther gave one final powerful thrust against his hip, and Diego could feel the heat of it through both of their clothes, and then Luther became a limp, dead weight on top of him.

“Okay,” Diego said into the quiet. “Let’s brainstorm.”

Somewhere near their tangled legs, the injured man gave a nasty laugh.

“Oh, you fucker,” Diego said, lashing out with his foot and managing to catch the guy right in the face with a satisfying crunch.

He went quiet after that.

“Yeah, I thought so,” Diego said.

 

Thankfully, Allison and Ben showed up soon enough. “Diego?” Allison called from down the hall. “Luther?”

“In here,” Diego called, as forcefully as he could given the mass of weight crushing his lungs. Good thing he didn’t need to breathe.

Footsteps approached, and a moment later he heard Allison gasp and rush over, Ben hot on her heels. “Oh my god,” Allison said, and together she and Ben heaved the shelf off of them. “Is he okay?”

“He had a bad reaction to something, I had to knock him out,” Diego said, finally managing to heave Luther’s body off him. “Ally, you need to get that guy to tell us what Luther got dosed with, and where to find the antidote.”

He’d realized as he waited for them to arrive that Luther’s hard-on hadn’t wilted in the slightest, for how hard he’d seemed to come, besides the fact that he was fucking unconscious. This seemed troubling to him.

“Yeah, of course,” Allison said. “… Is he… okay?”

“He’s just fine,” Diego said grimly as he and Ben got their shoulders under each of Luther’s arms and heaved him up.

“Oh my god,” Allison said, looking down. She blushed a rosy pink at what she found there. “Did he…?”

“We’re not talking about it,” Diego said, dragging Luther out and just daring Ben to say something about it.

Thankfully, he didn’t.

 

“So,” Allison said, staring pointedly ahead on the car ride home. “I guess we need a plan.”

Klaus hadn’t stopped laughing for _minutes_.

They’d pulled out Luther’s uniform shirt to hang over his crotch, so Diego had hoped they’d gotten away with it. Once he was in the car away from the police and media, he was nearly positive of it. At least, until Allison informed him exactly what Luther had been dosed with, and what the cure was.

They had not gotten away with it.

“Keep me out of this discussion,” Ben said, staring fixedly out the window. “I’ve sacrificed enough for this team, I’m not doing – _that_.”

“No, I don’t think you were ever part of the discussion,” said Klaus, still laughing. “I think Allison darling –”

Allison went pink.

“No,” said Diego.

Allison and Klaus both looked at him.

“No?” said Klaus.

“If they ever – it’s not going to be like this,” Diego said, eyes fixed on the knife he was twirling.

There was a beat of quiet.

“It’s okay,” Allison said, finally. “I’m not a little girl in need of protection.”

“It has nothing to do with that,” Diego said. “But Luther hated it. He was fucking crying. That’s not going to be your first time.”

Allison’s mouth dropped open slightly.

“Okay,” Klaus said, as serious as he ever got. “Point taken, not Allison. Or Ben. Or Vanya.”

“No,” said Ben firmly.

“So…” Klaus took a deep breath, then plastered on a wide smile. “My use to this superhero squad has finally come! We should have known all along.”

“No,” said Diego.

They all stared at him again, harder. “No?” said Allison.

This one was harder to put into words.

Klaus was… delicate. Klaus was glitter and bullshit on the pretty, flimsy outside and a writhing mass of issues inside, like a Fabergé egg filled with vodka and mental disorders. Klaus already had enough insecurities about his value as a person, as a teammate, as a son, as a brother. This wasn’t going to be one of them.

“I’ll do it,” Diego said.

Klaus snorted. “Have you ever taken it up the ass before? You really want this to be your first time?”

“I’ve taken a lot of training injuries from Luther. I promise it’s not going to hurt more than the time he broke both bones in my arm,” Diego said. “Taking hits from Luther is what I do. If I’m taking this one from his dick, so be it.”

“That’s… fair,” Allison said, eyeing him. “You don’t have to do this, you know. We can keep him unconscious until someone synthesizes an antidote.”

“It’s fine,” Diego said. “S’just gonna be another battle between us. My ass can take it.”

“Out of curiosity, do you know the definition of the term _rectal prolapse?”_ Klaus asked, tilting his head.

Diego grimaced. Point taken. “I didn’t say I would turn down some tips.”

Klaus lit up. “Okay. Lesson one. Lube is your friend,” he announced. “I’d go silicone-based, since water-based doesn’t last as long, and I doubt our friend here is gonna be in the right mind to pause and slick up mid-boink.”

“Oh, god,” Ben said, sliding down in his seat and covering both ears with his hands.

Allison leaned down and put her head between her knees, humming loudly.

Diego, blushing, listened intently.

 

When they reached the Academy, Ben and Diego got their shoulders under Luther again and heaved him inside.

“I’ll play defense with Dad,” Allison said, and abruptly ducked in and kissed Diego’s cheek. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Diego ducked his head and said gruffly, “Yeah.”

She shot him another smile, then darted off to Reginald’s study to report to him.

“Where we taking him?” Ben asked, breathing a little heavily from Luther’s weight.

“My room,” Diego said, and they made their way there. Ben helped Diego drop Luther on the bed, then straightened up, rubbing his shoulders.

“You sure about this?” he asked, looking deep into Diego’s eyes.

Diego smiled. “I’m fine, okay? Now scram, before this gets even weirder.” He went to his bedside table, digging out the leather handcuffs he had there.

Ben’s eyes went wide. “Right. Leaving. Now.” He beat a hasty retreat.

Klaus showed up right as Diego finished cuffing Luther’s hands to his headboard. “Good call,” he said, casting Luther’s prone form an admiring look. “At least he’s pretty. You could have gotten unluckier as far as sex pollen partners go.”

“Just give it and get out,” Diego said, holding his hand out for the lube. The only thing that made the imminent task of getting fucked by Luther weirder was having to talk to all his siblings about it.

“Last chance to bow out, brother dear,” Klaus said, sing-song, wiggling the lube at him. “My ass, unlike yours, has already been broken in.”

“Just get _out_ , Klaus,” Diego growled, grabbing for the lube.

Klaus shrugged, then, suddenly, he leaned in and kissed Diego’s cheek, just like Allison had.

“Have fun popping your ass cherry! Hope it doesn’t suck!” he said, in place of Allison’s _thank you_ , but Diego heard the same sentiment in it.

“Yeah,” Diego said, and Klaus grinned and swaggered out.

Diego turned back to Luther.

“Let’s do this, then,” he said.

 

Luther woke up sometime into Diego trying to figure out what there was to like about this, two fingers deep and kind of put off by it. It mostly felt greasy and weird and his dick was supremely unimpressed by the whole thing.

“Diego?” Luther slurred, eyes cracking open. “What…?” His face went slack with shock as he looked down over himself, naked and cuffed to Diego’s bed, cock jutting out like a fucking sundial.

“I trashed your clothes, figure it’s better not to get it all over my sheets even if it’s inert now,” Diego said. “Oh yeah, also, you’re gonna fuck me.” He punctuated this by sliding another finger into himself, flinching with discomfort at the stretch.

Luther finally seemed to notice what Diego was doing, half-kneeling on the foot of the bed, arm stretched behind himself, fingers working.

“Oh my god,” Luther said, and there was _reverence_ in his voice. “Wait, what? No, I’m not –”

“Just give it up, we drew straws and I lost,” Diego said. “Decision’s been made, man.”

“No, no,” Luther said, but his gaze was tortured and hungry as he watched Diego’s shoulders flex with his motions. “I’m not –”

“Dude, you’re _vibrating_ ,” Diego said, which Luther was, shaking the whole bed.

“I’m not going to do that to you,” Luther said, squeezing his eyes shut.

Diego laughed. “Oh, am I supposed to be scared of your monster dick? Man up, Number One.”

 _Nothing_ got to Luther like Diego saying ‘Number One’ in that snide drawl, which Diego knew. He hadn’t known the way it would make his cock wrench and spit precome, though.

Luther opened his eyes again, but only to stare up at the ceiling with that stoic Captain America expression. He took a deep, cleansing breath, letting it out in a ten-count, like Mom always told him to when Diego pissed him off to the point of violence.

Diego laughed again. “How have you not gotten that I’m saying yes, dumbfuck?”

Luther swallowed. He took another deep breath.

Diego climbed up his body, settling down with his knees straddling Luther’s waist, Luther’s cock hot and hard and cradled between his cheeks. Luther’s gaze had done what his fingers hadn’t, and Diego’s own cock was hard and thick itself.

“I’m saying yes,” Diego said. “You don’t have to protect me from your dick. You. Don’t. Scare. Me.” He walked his fingers up Luther’s chest.

Luther’s whole body seized up at the contact, but he jerked his head to the side. Not quite there yet.

Diego sat back, trying to think of exactly what to say to get Luther out of that big dumb head of his. Then he smirked. “So are you going to fuck me like you fight me, or what?”

Luther _convulsed_ , and Diego thought he was having some kind of fit until he saw that Luther had torn clean through the cuffs, frayed leather dangling from the bracelets.

“Oh,” he said, and Luther tipped him onto his back and pinned him to the mattress, his arm like an iron bar over Diego’s chest.

“You have to say if you need me to stop,” he said, seriously.

“You are so bad at rough sex,” Diego said, breathless, and then Luther reached down and positioned himself at Diego’s entrance, just nudging inside.

Diego’s head slammed back and he grabbed the wooden slat of the footboard, needing something to squeeze to vent the pain of being split open on Luther’s cock. It hurt, a burning sensation he didn’t have any reference for, uncomfortable and alien and new.

He’d been hurt worse before. “Fucking _give it to me_ , you pansy prick,” Diego hissed, digging his heels into Luther’s back.

“Shut up shut up shut up,” Luther said through gritted teeth, sliding into Diego, slow and thorough, inch after inch, _filling_ him.

Diego picked up his head and dropped it again when he saw how much there still was left to go. Luther’s cock hadn’t looked that big before, had it?

“How’s my monster dick feel now, tough guy?” Luther said, looking into Diego’s eyes.

“What monster dick?” Diego deadpanned, and Luther’s eyes narrowed and he shoved inside for the last inch, forcing a cry from Diego.

Luther looked pleased. Then he looked concerned. “Shit, I – I’m not…” He started moving in little helpless rocks, just like before in the lab. It felt wildly different with his dick inside Diego.

“It’s – okay,” Diego said, looking up at the ceiling, willing his body to adjust to the sensation. This was supposed to feel good. _Feel good_ , he told his body.

It didn’t hurt, exactly, but it wasn’t comfortable. That made sense, there was a dick up his ass, Diego thought, semi-hysterical. Things were supposed to go out of there, not in.

“Diego?” said Luther worriedly. “I can stop.” The offer seemed to bring him physical agony, but he gritted his teeth like he was actually going to.

“No, no,” Diego said, clutching at Luther’s shoulders. He shifted, trying to alleviate the discomfort. “It doesn’t hurt. S’fine.”

“Just – fine?” Luther said, speeding up like he couldn’t help himself.

Diego shrugged one shoulder. “Why, what’s it like for you?”

“ _God_ ,” Luther said, dropping his head into Diego’s neck and panting hotly. “Feels so good, Diego.”

He wasn’t sure if his body had finally adjusted or if Luther’s words were the cause, but Diego shifted with a new kernel of sensation, definitely not bad. “Yeah?”

“You don’t even know,” Luther groaned. “It’s so _good_.”

“Wow, really fucking poetic, man,” Diego said, but he kind of liked how overwhelmed Luther was, lost for words. His expression said everything he couldn’t, creased with a pleasure so intense it had become painful, a need deeper than lust driving his hips.

Diego braced his hand against the footboard again when Luther’s thrusts deepened, sending him sliding over the sheets. “You – can –” he tried to say, and couldn’t get the words out himself. “You can –” He broke off with a cry when Luther brushed up against a spot inside him that sent a shock through his whole body.

His prostate, Klaus had told him.

“You can – more, you can,” Diego said, close to begging. He arched his back, trying to take Luther deeper, wanting something he didn’t know how to ask for. His cock was starting to leak,  dribbling on his chest.

“Are you sure?” Luther said, and Diego snarled.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” he said, digging his nails hard into the back of Luther’s neck. “Make me _take it_.”

Luther shuddered, giving a choked noise, and then he pulled out. The jagoff actually pulled the fuck out.

Diego started to sit up, indignant, and then Luther manhandled him over. One moment he was on his back, looking up at Luther, and the next moment the world had flipped on him and his face was mashed in the mattress, shoulders held down by the broad hand pressed between them.

Diego _moaned_ , and it only cut off when Luther pressed into him again, rougher this time, rendering him speechless. All of those toned muscles were good for something besides punching petty criminals, it turned out. Diego had watched Luther mutilating punching bags before, and god, did the force translate well.

“Please, please,” Diego said, and Luther started to fuck him.

Diego kind of lost track of reality for a while there. Abstractly, he knew he could feel Luther’s weight pressed over his back, knew he could feel his fingers dug into his hips, keeping him in place while Luther pounded into him with the contained might of a freight train.

He dimly registered the noises he was making, rough, breathless sounds that were forced from him in the rhythm that Luther set, the rhythm Diego had no control over – all he could do was submit to it, let Luther wreck him, take that pretty All-American dick deep.

He heard the crunching collapse of the bed underneath them, the whole thing shaking apart at the bolts and dropping them down with a hard jolt, mattress crashing to the floor –

And Luther didn’t miss a beat as he jammed his knees between Diego’s and spread them apart, giving him the leverage he needed to slam into him at just the perfect angle. He grabbed Diego’s arm, bending it behind his back and pinning it down at the base of his spine.

“God, I’m so – so –” Diego stammered, losing touch with language not from his stutter but from the absolute oblivion that was Luther’s cock inside him, taking him over, owning his tongue and the strength in his spine and the grip of his hands.

His cock was aching, taking all of Diego’s attention with it, centered on that single point of need. He panted, harsh and needy, every thrust bringing him tantalizingly closer but never quite near enough.

"Diego,” Luther said, sounding completely fucking _wrecked_ , “Diego – Diego,” and he was really putting his back into it now, dragging Diego’s ass back to meet his hips forcibly, creating a lewd slapping sound that rang out in chorus with their harsh breaths and the audible creak of the mattress over the splintered wood bed frame.

Then, without warning, Diego was _there_ , and some distant part of his brain thought _you aren’t 13, this should not be a surprise to you_ , but it was, and he was sobbing out something wordless as he came, going incandescent with it, all that overwhelming sensation crystallizing and combusting all at once.

Luther sank his teeth into Diego’s shoulder and bit down, grinding gracelessly into him as he found his own release, pumping into him for what seemed like minutes as Diego panted and slumped into the mattress.

Then, finally, Luther pulled out of him.

Diego took another long minute to recover himself. He felt like a colt learning to walk, his muscles jittery and weak, tongue floppy in his mouth, face kind of numb, everything tingly.

“Jesus,” he slurred finally. “Maybe _I_ need to go to confession.”

“What?”

“Nothing,” Diego said. He shifted, then froze. Klaus had described the sensation of leaking come afterwards, because Klaus always had to go too far. Diego had still not been prepared. “Do you, uh, always come that much?”

“No,” said Luther, and he sounded like he wasn’t sure whether to be guilty or amused. “I think that’s from the, uh, whatever.”

“Okay,” Diego said, staring fixedly up at the ceiling as he rolled over. “So we trash the sheets, and the bedframe, _and_ the mattress. Got it.”

“Can’t wait to explain this one to Mom,” said Luther.

Diego groaned and threw his arm over his eyes. Then he finally bit the bullet and looked at Luther, who was steadfastly not looking back. “So is it… better?”

“Yeah,” Luther said. “All, uh, all good.”

“Great,” Diego said. He pushed himself up, wincing. His ass was going to be feeling this for some time. “I’m showering, then. Feel free to quit it.”

“Quit what?” Luther said, confused.

Diego sighed. Luther didn’t do the casual sex thing, he reminded himself. “Hit it and quit it. Love ‘em and leave ‘em. Ejaculate and evacuate. Ram and scram. Fuck and duck. Smash and –”

“I get it,” Luther said, voice tight. “I’m gone.” He wrapped a towel around himself and checked in the hallway to make sure he wouldn’t run into anyone, casting Diego back an inscrutable look before leaving.

Diego mopped himself off on the sheets and thought, maybe time for a years-belated sexuality crisis, then.

 

“So?” Klaus said, cornering him late that night when he was fixing himself a sandwich in the kitchen.

“We’re not talking about it,” Diego said, focusing intently on his hands as he layered cheese over the lettuce.

“Bullshit we aren’t,” Klaus said, delighted. “Was it good? Was it bad? Was it awkward? Was it just, like, arrhythmic thrusting? Come on, you gotta tell me.”

“I really don’t,” Diego said.

Klaus gave an agonized sound, turning after him when he made to leave. He paused, looking down at Diego’s not-quite-fluid gait. “Okay, so that walk either means it was _really_ good, or truly terrible.”

“Klaus, I can only say fuck off so many times in words before I turn to violence instead,” Diego said patiently.

“You can tell me if it was terrible!” Klaus said. “Or if it was good! I won’t be weird about it.”

“You’re weird about everything,” Diego said, flipping him off and continuing away.

Klaus jogged to catch up. “Just tell me, are you being weird because it’s Luther, or because it’s a guy?”

“I’m not being weird, and why would I care that I fucked a guy?” Diego had never put a lot of thought into that, but the idea didn’t bother him now. Guys, girls – mostly he just wanted to be with someone who got his dick hard and his heart racing.

“You’re definitely being weird, but I’m glad we’re at least past the gay panic point in our lives,” Klaus said. “You were always the least homophobic one, Luther –”

Diego turned his head and glared at him.

“Riiight, we’re not talking about Luther,” said Klaus. “Just. Diego, hang on.”

Diego paused, cued by something in Klaus’s voice.

“Did he hurt you?” Klaus said, very gently.

Diego groaned. This was ridiculous. “It was great, actually. Awesome. A+ dicking, 10/10, would recommend. Can I go now?”

“And you kept me from hopping on that?” Klaus said, sounding indignant. “Selfish! Rude! Rude and selfish!”

Diego actually jogged to get away from him, even though it sent lancing pain shooting up his ass the whole time. Worth it.

 

Allison couldn’t meet his eye for the next few days, which Diego hated, because it made him simultaneously feel guilty and stew with curiosity over what Luther had told her.

Ben couldn’t meet his eye either, because he’d been there when Mom had gently chastised Diego for destroying his bed, _goodness, Diego, how did you manage to achieve that?_

Diego, meanwhile, couldn’t meet Luther’s eye, feeling weird and unsettled by the whole thing, and Luther couldn’t meet Klaus’s eye because Klaus kept making obnoxious kissy faces at him every time he did.

Also, Luther hadn’t taken the leather cuffs off yet, though he’d cut the dangling tails from them, and Diego had no idea what to make of that.

It was an awkward week all around.

 

Something had to break, and Diego wasn’t surprised when Luther cornered him in the gym, putting a hand on Diego’s arm to halt him as he headed to the free weights. “Hey. Can we talk?”

Diego looked at him suspiciously.

“Look, you can keep avoiding me, I just need to know – are you mad at me?” Luther jammed his hands in his pockets, brow furrowed. He sounded guilty, and angry at being made to feel guilty, which was par for the course. “Because I told you, you could have told me to stop and I –”

Diego tilted his head, poking his tongue thoughtfully into his cheek. “A little, yeah.”

Luther’s breath whooshed out of him. “You are,” he said, not sounding surprised. “Diego, I’m _sorry_ , I shouldn’t have –”

“You’ve created something of a problem for me,” Diego said conversationally. “See, like, new kink, great, I want to get tossed around and fucked by a jackhammer, except I’m not going to get railed like that by anyone else, and without the aphrodisiac, we both know you’re not up for the task.”

Luther went quiet, staring at him.

“No follow-through,” Diego said, clicking his tongue. “You started something you can’t finish, it’s bad manners – and, dare I say? Bad leadership.”

“I didn’t start shit!” Luther said, indignant. “And I can finish it. You of all people accusing me of lacking follow-through, that’s total bullshit.”

“Oh yeah?” Diego said, reckless and smug. He stepped forward, putting two fingers under Luther’s chin and tilting his face up. “Prove it.”

Luther’s breath hitched. “Is that a challenge?”

Diego shrugged one shoulder. “You tell me, _Number One_.”

He could actually see the way Luther’s pupils dilated at that, which was hot as hell. “Name the time and place,” Luther rasped.

Of course Diego was going to have to take the lead here. He was probably going to have to talk Luther through every step of the way. Luther, add another finger. Luther, put it in now. Luther, fuck me so deep I feel it in my throat.

For that dick? Hell yeah, he’d do it.

“My room,” Diego said. “Tonight, after dinner. We’ll give my fancy new bed a test run.”

“Uh – sure, okay,” Luther said, stunned.

“Say _thank you, Diego,_ ” Diego said, chucking Luther’s chin and heading over to the free weights.

Luther scowled. “You’re so annoying, you know that?”

“Yeah? You can show me how much later tonight,” Diego said, winking at him.

“Maybe I will,” Luther said darkly.

“Yeah, we’ll see,” Diego said with open skepticism, sweeping his gaze up and down Luther like he wasn’t impressed by what he found there, which was patently ridiculous, but Luther didn’t seem to know that.

Luther was growling when he left, and Diego whistled as he hefted the weights. This was going to be a fun ride while it lasted, he decided.


End file.
